Shigeru
by Kaguras Man
Summary: The Inuclan wander into a village plagued by a rampaging demon that hunts children. Sounds like a normal day. Unfortunately this demon has to the ability to strike where they are most vulnerable.
1. Shigeru

Standard Disclaimer: In some alternate dimension I own Inuyasha...unfourtunately that's not here... 

This fic is rated R for language, violence and adult themes.

"Run run...my little piggy!" A voice rasped menacingly, eliciting a scream from the child that was attempting to flee. "I'm coming for you!"

Little Hotaru was no older than ten, inexperienced in the things she'd been forced to witness. Things no child should have to see. She was running as fast as her little feet could carry her, and screaming, screaming to anyone that might aid her. "Mommy! Daddy! G-Grandma!"

They wouldn't come (It's hard to move around when you've been torn to pieces). No one was going to help Hotaru.

Finally, she hid behind a tree, trying to regain her senses and sobbing softly. It was so dark out there. The trees were like massive canopies, shielding everything below from the light of the stars and moon. Had there been light one could of seen the plain peasant clothes she wore, her ivory skiny covered with scraps and bruises, and her long black hair. She knew that she should get up, keep moving. Her brain screamed those words at her repeatedly, but she couldn't. She was only a child, could only run so fast and so far.

Just as her heartbeat began to return to its normal beat pattern the tree behind her exploded, sending spinters all over the place. Hotaru screamed, jumping to her feet only to be thrown back on the soil by an unseen force.

"You can't hide from me girl," the raspy voice teased. "I can smell your fear!"

Hotaru stared up at her attacker. Soft, innocent brown eyes gazed into crimson eyes that glowed with murderous intentions. The wind blew, causing the trees to sway noisily, allowing the moonlight to creep in and reveal Hotaru's tormentor for but the briefest moment. "MOMMY! DADDY! P-PLEASE DON'T!"

Her attacker grinned, revealing rows of large pointed teeth, raising a green claw into the air. A green claw that sported four knife-esque blades that were atleast a foot long each.  
Hotaru's eyes widened as they locked onto her attacker's, pleading for mercy. She'd find none. There was no escape, her body was frozen in fear, bringing the old 'deer caught in headlights' thought to mind, though there was no such thing as headlights in this time period. "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The claw came down.

Blood splattered the surrounding scenery.

There was a high pitched scream that sounded more like rabbit being slaughtered than a human child.

A roar of victory after achieving such a well earned kill.

Silence.

Two days later.

Inuyasha could smell that something was amiss with this particular town. There wasn't the faintest sign of life outside the huts the people called their homes. Then agian it was well into night, any normal person would be sleep.

"Inuyasha, can't we rest here?" Came the tired voice of Shippou. "We've been walking for hours!"

"We rest when I'm good and ready!" was the hanyou's retort. The group had had a particularly grueling battle with another of Naraku's offspring. They eventually won, earning another shard of the Shikon Jewel, though the battle left them fatigued, sore, and very irritable. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he was just as tired as the others, if not moreso. With a growl that was barely audible, his shoulders slumped. "Fine. Let's find a place to rest."

Kagome smiled a tired, yet still sweet smile. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she said, patting Shippou's head.

Sango yawned, covering her mouth as not to wake Kirara, whom was asleep on her shoulder. "That was the toughest battle yet. I'm to tired to even go searching for a hotspring."

"I hear that," Inuyasha agreed, rubbing his aching ribs. "We'll just wait till morning to do that. Right now I just wanna hit the sack." He turned and headed for a what appeared to be the inn, a fairly large building.

The others followed closely behind in order of Kagome, carrying Shippou, Sango with Kirara, and Miroku, whom not-to-discreetly place a hand on Sango's firm backside. Sango whinced slightly but was far to tired to even bother bopping Miroku on the head. She made a mental note to punish Miroku in the morning, smiling quite evilly.

Once inside they stopped as an elderly man limped into the main room. The wooden cane seemed to be the only thing keeping on his feet as he squinted in the groups direction. "Someone there?"

Miroku stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Ahem, yes. My friends and I would like to purchase two rooms from you."

The man balked. "S-Stay? You want to stay here?" The man shook his head. "I-I don't recomend that! You should leave this accursed village!"

Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. He WASN'T in the mood for this. "Look, old man! All we want is a place to sleep. We're tired, we're hungry, and we hurt all over!"

"Better for you to hurt all over than be dead!" The old man retorted.

"W-Why? What happened here?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone.

The man sighed, taking a seat on a stool. "This place has been plagued by the demon Shigeru."

"Shigeru?" Sango replied, cocking her head in confusion. "Never heard that name before."

"A vile demon, that he is!" the man snapped. "Stalking the children of our village!"

"C-Children?" Now Shippou was wide awake.

"There have been deaths of some adults that attempted to stop Shigeru but for the most part he hunts the innocent children!"

"Then why doesn't everyone just leave?" Miroku asked.

The man shook his head sadly. "We tried! No one can get as far as over the hill before being ripped to pieces! We're trapped!"

Inuyasha snorted. "What I don't understand is why not just kill the whole lot of you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised, receiving a shrug from the hanyou.

"No...he's right." The man sighed agian, scratching his balding scalp. "It's more to it than simply killing. This...monster enjoys fear almost as much as killing. Its holding us captive and killing our children one by one to instill fear in us all!"

Inuyasha groaned. "It never ends!" he muttered, turning on his heel. "Kagome, take Shippou and Kirara to one of the inn's rooms. Mirkou, Sango, and I'll track down this demon."

The man gasped. "Y-Your going to face Shigeru? That's suicide!"

"Well, I just can't sit around while some demon kills a bunch of kids!" Inuyasha snapped. "Besides, I'm not gonna be able to get any fucking rest until I do!"

"Despite his vulgarity Inuyasha is correct," Miroku said. "As a monk I cannot stand idly by while a foul creature preys on the innocent."

Sango groaned despite knowing what had to be done. She was tired and sore all over but that wouldn't stop her or her friends from finding and slaying this Shigeru.

"Please be careful!" Kagome called after them, watching with worry as they left. She knew they were in no shape to battle, but they'd still risk their lives to save complete strangers. With a heavy sigh she carried the drowsy Shippou and sleeping Kirara, freezing when she sensed something familiar. Strange. Could of sworn I sensed some jewel shards, but then they just vanished She chalked it up to being exhausted, and continued to follow the old man down the hall.

"Just plain stupid I tell you!" The old man snapped more to himself than Kagome for she had momentarily zoned out from fatigue. "They'll all die...should of just left!"

In an abyss of blackness Shigeru watched as the girl from the future put the kitsune to rest on a futon. "My what a lovely little lamb!" the demon hissed, watching the scene that played in front of him. Here in the Dreamworld, Shigeru could watch everyone within the village. He flashed a malevolent grin, licking his chops. "To think...that just one of these jewel shards has given me the power to slip in and out of the Dreamworld at will!" Before, Shigeru could only prey on his victim via dreams. He would kill everyone at a village..save one that he used his power to possess long enough for him to travel to another village and tell them the terrible news. It worked perfectly everytime. Humans were so stupid, bending in to fear almost instantly and unknowingly giving him even more fresh meat to skewer. "If I had a piece as large as hers then I'd be unstoppable!" No need for having to spread rumors in other towns to instill fear. He could go anywhere he wanted!

But first things first. The scene before him blurred, changing to one of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku wondering through the forest. "Nothing better than feasting on the innards of heroes! And so tired they appear to be! This won't be a challenge at all!" The scene faded as Shigeru vanished into the darkness.

This was getting them nowhere. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Damnit all! This demon's scent is all over the place but we haven't seen the damn thing yet!" the hanyou snapped.

"Your right," Miroku replied, clutching his staff tightly. "Do you suppose that this demon is using a jewel shard?"

"Kagome didn't say she sensed any," Sango said, dragging her boomerang behind her. "But I keep getting this strange feeling."

Inyuasha's nostrils flared as his ears perked up. "The kind of feeling you get when your day's about to get even shittier! MOVE!" His warning came in the nick of time as the three barely managed to escape something that flew past them. It was too fast to see what it looked like.

All they knew was that it was big.

"Haven't you ever been told about wondering in the woods at night?" a voice rasped from darkness surrounding them. Whatever it was it was staying in the shadows. "All kinds of bad things lurk in here!"

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusiaga, willing the blade to morph into the deadly fang that slayed many a demon. "Shigeru, Come out here and fight!"

"Ah, you know my name!" it sounded as though it came from all directions, forcing the trio huddle in a circle, back to back. "Yours aren't important for you are all the same to me!" He emerged from the darkness, lunging at Miroku. "FRESH MEAT!"

Miroku stopped Shigeru's left slash with his staff, but the attack had been a distraction on Shigeru's part as he jabbed forward with the four knives attached to his right claw. Mirkou jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding being disembowled.

"HYAH!" Sango hurled her boomerang, and instead of jumping away like she'd expected Shigeru charged forward, catching the weapon in its mouth, like a dog would a frisbee!

Inuyasha glared at the demon. He was over eight feet tall, hands down. With scalely, green skin with red stripes running down his back and chest, and a lizard-esque tail as long as his body was tall. Shigeru's body was incredibly lithe, with a snake-like head, and two ivory horns that jutted out the side of its head.

Oh, and let's not forget those very very very big blades on his right claw. The blades flying towards Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged the blades by jumping straight into the air, swinging his sword in a downward arc. Shigeru swung his head upwards, using Sango's captured weapon to block the blow then swatted Inuyasha away with his tail. Shigeru spat the boomerang out of his mouth as Inuyasha crashed into a tree.

"Die, foul demon!" Miroku swung his staff low, attempting to sweep Shigeru's feet out from under him. Shigeru showed great agility for a creature his size, jumping over the Miroku while wrapping his tail around the man's throat. As Shigeru landed he used the momentum to sling Miroku over his shoulder, slamming the monk into an oncoming Sango.

"What a pathetic bunch you are!" Shigeru cackled.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuysha's attack caught Shigeru off guard, shredding the demon's back.

"GRAHHHGHHH!" Shigeru roared out in pain and rage. He glared down at the hanyou with glowing red eyes. "Fucking half-breed scum!" His bladed claw cackled with crimson energy as he slashed at Inuyasha. "MANIAC'S RAGE!" The Tetsusiaga saved Inuyasha from certain death but the force of the blow sent him smashing through three trees before becoming embbeded in a fourth. Shigeru didn't have time to celebrate as he was introduced to more pain via Sango's small katanna now buried in Shigeru's side. Shigeru roared, lashing blindly. Any other time Sango would have dodged, but she was so tired from the group's previous battle that she couldn't move in time. She was backhanded by Shigeru and sent bouncing across the ground several times before coming to a stop.

Unbeknowst to Shigeru, Sango had willingly taken the blow to allow Miroku the much needed time to slip behind Shigeru. In a flash of white light Shigeru was suddenly bound by very large prayer beads.

"Curse you human!" Shigeru spat. "For this your death will be painfully slow!" He tried to move only to cringe in pain as electricity seeped from the prayer beads.

"Only one person is dying here!" Inuyasha had recovered, raising his sword.

Shigeru blanched. "How could you still be alive? No one could survive that!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I never get tired of hearing the badguys say that! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha brought his sword down as claws of light tore through the earth towards the trapped demon.

Shigeru howled in agony as his body was gradually torn to pieces, and vanished before the groups very eyes.

Inuyasha balked, running to survey the destruction. A large amount of the forest had been obliterated but there was no sign of Shigeru. "Fuck! Someone please tell me that I was just seeing things when he vanished like that!"

Miroku was helping Sango to stand. "Unfourtunately that's exactly what you saw. He escaped the Wind Scar." the monk replied.

Sango groaned, wiping the blood from her split lip. "No use in staying. He probably went to heal. We should do the same or we'll be of no help to anyone."

Inuyasha growled. She was right. He didn't want to return to the inn without knowing Shigeru's fate, but it was obvious they were in no shape to fight. "I doubt the bastard'll mess with any kids for a while. Let's check in with Kagome."

Shigeru cursed loudly. If he hadn't of used the jewel shard's power to return to the Dreamworld he'd be dead by now! Those fighters were obviously no pushovers. The black abyss had changed into a barren wasteland by Shigeru simply willing it. He ripped the twisted trees apart, hurled boulder, and threw an all out demon tantrum. "FUCKING MUTT! FUCKING HUMANS! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED!" He roared. "I'LL RIP THEIR INTESTINES OUT AND HANG THEM! I'LL USE MY TEETH TO CASTRATE THEM!"

Shigeru willed the Dreamworld to bend to his will, creating a small window into the real world. He glared at the group that had nearly defeated him, grinning as an idea formed in his head. "I'll just have to face them on my terms." How could he be so stupid? He should of just went for the girl with the jewel shards instead of trying to have fun! He let his newly acquired powers get to his head, and almost suffered the ultimate fate because of it. The trio of heroes had finally limped into the inn, telling the innkeeper and the female girl of what took place. He'd wait for them to fall asleep then attack them where they were most vulnerable and he most powerful.

The old innkeeper was kind enough to tend to the trio's wounds. Miroku and Sango hadn't been too badly injured, some of their wounds from the previous battle had simply reopened. Some ointments and clean bandages were all they needed.

Inuyasha was a little worse for wear, but nothing some bandages wouldn't help. The demon blood in him had already helped but it would be a while before those bruised ribs mended.

"I still can't believe you fought Shigeru and lived!" The old man said, patting Inuyasha on the back to signal that the hanyou could get up. "Our best warriors couldn't even last a few moments!"

Inuyasha puffed his chest out, tilting his chin upwards. "Feh, that demon was a pushover!"

"Is that so?" Kagome replied, leaning in and poking Inuyasha's bandaged chest and eliciting a yelp of pain from the hanyou.

"Gah! W-What was that for, wench!"

Kagome stood tall, hands on her hips, and lips set in a thin line. "But you SAID the demon was a pushover!" She smiled. "Maybe tough old Inuyasha isn't as bad as he think he is!"

Inuyasha balked. "Y-You just be glad that I don't believe in pounding clueless humans or you'd be sorry!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to look surprised. "Clueless humans?"

"Duh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Your the only unintelligent human here!"

Miroku smiled, deciding to pour a little gasoline on the perverbial fire. "Why thanks for the compliment, Inuyasha. I'm glad you find Sango and myself to be intelligent." He yelped when Sango smacked him upside the head for his unneeded remark.

"Miroku!" Kagome hissed in a warning tone.

Inuyasha smirked, realizing that for once he was winning an argument with Kagome. "Don't take your anger out on him. Your the stupid one!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's face was red with anger now. She was hunched over slightly with her hands balled into tight fists, trembling with barely contained rage.

Inuyasha knew that the chances of being 'sat' were low indeed. Being as hurt as he was, Kagome wouldn't dare do anymore damage. This meant he could talk alot of shit. "Here, let me put it in words you can understand!" Remembering an American television show Souta had shown him once while visiting the Kagome's time, Inuyasha placed one hand on his hip, thrusting the other hand forward so his palm was in her face. "STEP!"

Miroku scratched his head in confusion, turning and mouthing the word to Sango, "S-Step?" Sango only arched an eyebrow and shrugged, turning to see how Kagome would react to the bizarre insult.

Kagome's left eye twitched repeatedly in annoyance. "W-What. Did. You. Say?"

Inuyasha smirked and in a haughty tone replied, "Now if ya don't mind I'm going to take a nap! Soooo...see ya!" With that the hanyou sauntered to his room (or atleast tried to saunter with those bandages restraining most movement).

It was one of those rare times Inuyasha won an argument with the miko from the future.

It felt pretty damn good.

The innkeep chuckled heartily, having forgtten what it was like to see emotions besides fear and pain on peoples faces.

Inuyasha's voice: Whaddaya mean the fights not over? So this Shigeru character wants to fight us in our dreams? How can someone kill you in your dreams? Sango has feelings for who? Kagome! Shippou! If Shigeru hurts them...

Next Chapter: Into Dreams

Gah! Even in your dreams your a lecher monk!

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update atleast one a week if possible. Shouldn't be too hard but you never know. By now you should of guessed the the crossover. I say it's slight because the actual character from that series of movies isn't here. I don't want to give it all away becuase it'll be explained in the end...eventually.


	2. Into Dreams

Shigeru

Into Dreams

* * *

Sleep overcame the Inu-clan the moment their eyes closed. It was understandable; a fight with two powerful demons in just one day. It was enough to leave the most formidable warrior exhausted. The entire village was silent that night; as though the people weren't being slaughtered on an almost daily basis. Perhaps they believed that they could possibly escape the troubles of everyday life in their sleep.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Shigeru was more than capable of slaughtering every single one the humans via their dreams.

Fortunately he had bigger fish to fry.

He was going to pour everything he had into ridding himself of the annoying little newcomers (of course he'd have a little fun first) and stealing their jewel shard.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Shigeru chuckled from his hideaway in the Dream World. He eyed the sleeping young women and kitsune that shared one room. Licking his foul teeth, Shigeru's gaze fell on the sleeping Kagome. "Such a pretty little birdie. Her screams shall be positively intoxicating!" He could literally envision the horrors he had in store for her; the man tortures he'd put her through. Indeed on as pure as her didn't come by often. He'd have to keep her for a while.

First things first...

With a wave of the claw Kagome's image was now accompanied by four others. He sneered.

* * *

Miroku's eyes fluttered open at the sound of music. A soft erotic tune snaked its way across the room that now only housed Miroku himself. "I-Inuyasha?" He blinked in bewilderment as the alluring song was accompanied by an odor; scant at first then thick and intoxicating. Miroku was no stranger to the scent. It was the unmistakable musk of a woman.

A very aroused woman.

The door slid open and in sauntered a rather haughty looking Sango and a giggling Kagome.

Both were clad in white tunics made of the finest silk. The outfits showed far too much cleavage and just barely stopped short of revealing their more intimate places.

Miroku damn near swallowed his tongue.

The girls flanked him, staring down at him.

Kagome giggled innocently.

Sango smirked; the hunger evident in her eyes.

"L-Ladies...what brings you both here? Where's Inuyasha?" As if he cared where the hell Inuyasha was. It took every ounce of will to keep himself composed.

"You know exactly what brings us here," Sango replied huskily.

"Tee hee...I-I feel so..so naughty! I've never done anything like this before!" Kagome's eyes suddenly shimmered with barely contained passion. "You'll be gentle...won't you, Miroku?"

"I...I-I-I...gah...urm..." Miroku stammered while silently thanking whatever god was responsible this unprecedented turn of events.

"And what of us?" A voice called out, and in sauntered a scantly clad Kikyo. She stopped at Kagome's side and smirked. "You constantly go about asking for women to mother your unborn child."

Kagura twirled into the room, waving her fans hypnotically as she performed an erotic dance (and yes she's wearing the same thing the other gals are) much to the monk's shock. "You had better be up to the challenge, monk!"

The women converged on him.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He simply couldn't get to sleep. Perhaps it was the unfinished battle with Shigeru. He couldn't possibly sleep with a jewel powered demon somewhere nearby. He glanced down at the sleeping Miroku.

Feh, what's he so happy about?

Sure enough, Miroku seemed to have a very large smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my...zzzzall four of zzzzz..you! One...at a...zzzzz...time!" Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in disgust.

Even in his sleep he's a lecher!

With a snort Inuyasha left the room, deciding a walk outside was needed to clear his mind.

* * *

Sango found herself sitting on a grassy hill, looking out over a lake. The young demon hunter happily took in a deep breath of crisp air, smiling eagerly. All that was needed to make this scene perfect was...

"Here you are," a male voice replied from behind Sango.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she felt his strong arms encircle her, and it wasn't long before she could feel his entire chest pressed against her back. She sighed in content as their cheeks brushed. "Just...enjoying the sight." Indeed it was a sight; a cloudless sky that gradually darkened as the sun set, painting the lake a golden splendor. The wind blew ever so gently; enough to cause Sango's raven hair to dance in the air silently.

The young man moved so that he was at her side, staring down at her lovingly. "It doesn't beat what I'm staring at right now."

Once again Sango found herself blushing as the man tilted her chin upwards and pressed his lips to hers in a brief but passionate kiss. Sango nearly melted at his touch, ignoring the voice in her head. The voice that told her she shouldn't be doing this.

I'm tired of thinking of others...

Her eyes became half-lidded as he kissed her again; the taste of his lips was absolutely intoxicating. Her stomach was all a flutter as she decided to throw caution to the wind.

I'm tired of ignoring what I feel inside...

Her left hand caressed his face while the other hand combed through his sliver locks of silk.

Soft brown eyes met golden eyes.

And I'm tired...

She brushed his furry ears.

Of putting...

He nuzzled her neck, kissing the smooth flesh and giving her goose bumps. She whispered a name to softly to be heard.

...our friendship ahead of my needs...

He gently tugged at the strap holding her robe closed. She stood back and let the fabric slide off her back and pool at her feet. She pressed herself against him again, gasping at the large bulge she felt between his legs. And the thought that it was her making him feel this way instead of her best friend...

Her back arched at his touch, and the she was desperately pawing at his own clothing. And in a husky voice, she wasn't even aware she could pull off, she spoke his name louder.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Shippou knew this place.

Clear flowing streams, trees with their plentiful fruit, soft grass that kept your feet cool on a hot summer's day, and healthy game.

It was home.

Flowers and birds. Fireflies that danced across the night's sky; their warm light illuminating the forest, like the stars lit the great beyond.

"Son..."

Shippou froze at the familiar voice, his eyes brimming with tears.

Is this for real?

"My little moon and stars..."

That was someone else. A voice that he had ceased hearing for so long that he'd nearly forgotten it.

Shippou turned slowly; as if fearful that they wouldn't be there.

But they were.

"Mama! Papa!"

And he ran to them...not caring it was an illusion. He didn't care if it was a dream. All he knew was that they were there...

Together...

A family...

* * *

The cool air had did Inuyasha some good. His wounds were healing, albeit slowly, but healing nonetheless. He smirked and scratched the tiny cat demon's chin affectionately. "Couldn't sleep either, eh, Kirara?"

Kirara in return let out a soft 'mew,' snuggling into the half-demon's lap.

Things were indeed peaceful. Inuyasha chalked it up to the damage done by the Wind Scar. Even with a jewel shard, Shigeru would need to allow himself time to heal. With a sigh, Inuyasha made himself comfortable against one of the walls of the inn; to tired to sleep...but to sore to do much more moving around.

* * *

Kagome was startled out of her sleep by the loud caw of an abnormally large crow. "W-Wha..." She was shocked to find herself back in her school outfit and sitting outside. "I-Inuyasha?" She stood up, glancing about anxiously. The village was completely empty save herself and the crow.

The bird cawed again, glaring at her with beady little eyes of crimson.

Kagome felt a chill and attempted to warm herself by hugging her chest. And yet the seemed to only increase.

And then she heard laughter.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

A/N: Yep...no real action this time...just leading you up to the next few chapters where it gets REALLY bad. Some serious torture and mind fucking! Who oh who will I start with? And how can an exhausted and awake Inuyasha help?

Review and find out.


	3. Beginning of the Nightmare

Miroku was practically salivating at the mouth as Kagura performed her sensual dance. His half-lidded eyes drunk in every curve and bit of pristine flesh that was revealed to him as she slowly removed her garments, using one opened fan to hide the delicious globes that were her breasts while using a second fan to keep her even more intimate area hidden from sight. 

"Come now, Miss Kagura!" The monk slurred excitedly. "No need to be so bashful! Why don't you remove those fans so that I may take in your full beauty. He was only partially aware of the other women kneeling at his side...fine...he didn't give two shits what they were doing. All he knew was that the very nude Kagura had just straddled his waist, deliberately grinding her bare womanhood agianst his clothed masculinity. "M-My...my...Kagura...you certainly know what your...mmm...doing." He grinned. "And do I detect some moisture on your part? Such a heavenly scent...I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look."

Kagome giggled shyly at the remark.

Sango grinned as she began shuffling out of her clothes.

Kikyo arched a brow and smirked.

"My have you a naughty tongue," Kagura murmured huskily. She arched back, letting out a succulent moan before leaning down to face Miroku.

A flash of white.

A rustling of a cloak of fur.

"Perhaps I should cut it out!" A Kagura turned Naraku threatened with a sneer.

"NARAKU!" Miroku gasped, finding himself trapped in the surrounding ladies powerful clutches.

The lithe beauty on top him had been replaced with the hideous white baboon pelt that haunted his nightmares. The empty eye sockets of the baboon face glared down at him. "Foolish monk. Falling prey to the same weakness of your father and his father before him. Just can't say no to the ladies, eh? Heheheheh."

"R-Release me!" Miroku struggled valiantly to no avail. He put on his fiercest look...despite the fact he was close to trembling in pure terror. He had never been this up close with the wicked half-demon.

"Teehee! Miroku, we always told you that all your flirting would come back to haunt you!" Kagome chimed as her flesh wrinkled and her lovely raven hair wilted gray. Her eyeballs sunk completely into the back of her skull as her mouth hung gaped open. She stared at the monk with empty pits, smiling with black and yellow rotten teeth.

The grinning Sango's mouth twitched once before her lower jaw completely unhinged itself, hanging loosely as her teeth became long and sharp. Her lips peeled back with a sickening slurp as her mouth shifted into an elongated maw. The top of her head cracked open, giving way to two ivory horns as her eyes became two tiny beads of red. "Now your about to get what you deserve womanizer!"

The very skin on Kikyo's body melted away, leaving only muscles, organs, and bones that shifted into a more fiendish form with talons and fangs. "WE SSSSHALL ENJOY FEASSSTING ON YOUR INNARDSSSS!" The Kikyo-thing rasped, tightening its grip on Miroku's side and slicing into the man's more fragile flesh with those talons made from bones.

Miroku was certain that Naraku was smiling under that baboon pelt. "Feast on his innards? Why that sounds like a splendid idea, Lady Kikyo!" A large clawed hand emerged from the pelt, poised menacingly over Miroku. "Allow me the pleasure of carving!"

Miroku screamed as the claw cam down, its razor-like nails shredding his chest and stomach, and freeing his blood in a fine crimson mist.

In the real world Miroku barely let out an audible moan of discomfort. To the naked eye it seemed as though he were merely suffering from a bad dream.

Unless you took notice of his robes slowly becoming stained red.

* * *

Kirara's ears twitched and she immediately sat up at attention. She wasn't alone.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he listened intently. Unfortunately he hadn't caught wind of his friend Miroku's plight, no he had heard something else. "What the hell was that?" He rose from his seat, hand reflexively on the hilt of his sword. "Be ready, Kirara!" he hissed, relying on is keen senses to warn him of danger. He remained absolutely motionless for seconds until his superior hearing picked up the sound of rustling leaves. "Feh, maybe Shigeru decided he wanted to go another round." There! In the bushes! A brief glimpse of something but he could have sworn he saw a faint trace of white.

Then a child's giggle.

Inuyasha...being the brave and foolhardy hero we know, didn't even consider waking his friends. He could handle this pest on his own! He took off into the forest with Kirara hot on his heels.

TBC


	4. Into the Dreamworld

In the beginning Sango had thought of Inuyasha as nothing more than another monster. Of course she was still reeling from the death of her family as well as the destruction of her village. When Naraku told her that Inuyasha had been responsible she set out to slay him. So overcome with grief and rage that she even allowed herself to be empowered by a jewel shard tainted with Naraku's vile energy. Thankfully, her plan failed, and she learned that it had been Naraku who had killed her father and Kohaku as well as the rest of the demon hunters.

Still, even after discovering the truth, she still held such animosity for Inuyasha. He was a demon, half-breed perhaps, but demon nonetheless. She had been shocked at how easily Kagome and Miroku had not only allowed Inuyasha to travel with them, but also how they seemed to trust him...him...a demon! So she had set out to prove that they didn't need his existence, that with her skills alone they could find this Naraku person.

And then...during the encounter with the revived Kohaku it had been Sango herself that proved she was untrustworthy. She had stolen Inuyasha's sword...and for what? She knew that bastard Naraku had no intentions of relinquishing his hold on her brother. It was Inuyasha who had jumped in to protect her.

Sango! You had better not die, woman! I still have to yell at you!

So shamed by her actions afterwards she decided a departure was best. She was surprised when Inuyasha actually wanted her to stay.

Face it, Sango. Your a good fighter so your staying and that's all there is to it. He scowled that obnoxiously cute scowl of his. It was one of his little quirks that she would later grow so fond of. Besides there ain't no way in hell I'm being left alone with these three brats!

Inuyasha, SIT!

KA-THUD!

So she stayed and together they faced many hardships, encountered so many interesting individuals, and grew so much closer. Then somewhere along the way she began to develop these feelings. It had started innocently enough with their many battles. Sango had grown to admire Inuyasha's strength and unwavering confidence on the battlefield. His fighting skills had started off so wild and impetuous, gradually becoming more polished and refined as their journey continued. And he matured. The others may not have noticed it entirely but he was making decisions that he normally would have solved with the business end of his sword. Yes, he still had a habit of acting a bit pompous and childishly but Miroku and Kagome had that effect on everyone. Shippou seemed to notice it too, which was why the little fox-demon seemed to hang around Inuyasha much more as of late. Shippou continued to tease Inuyasha, but children were often known to follow and annoy adults they admired. It so reminded her of her own relationship with Kohaku.

Then there was that time she accidentally caught sight of him in the springs, and what had started as admiration had grown into something more. For many the nights after that incident did she find herself having very pleasant dreams. But as the days passed and she continued bopping Miroku on the noggin Sango would often wonder what it would be like if it was the silver-haired half-breed that was so casually stroking her bottom.

She made no mention of this to her best-friend, of course. Afterall, Kagome had a bit of a crush on Inuyasha, a fact that made Sango's situation even more difficult. Everytime her eyes wandered to catch a glimpse of that golden-eyed man or she awoke from another fantasy, starring hers truly she would feel all the more guilty.

But as she stood there on that hill overlooking a lake Sango came to a simple conclusion. So simple it was that Sango was frustrated with herself for not coming to it much sooner. An answer...so mind-numbingly easy that it could be summed up with just to words.

Fuck it.

Her nude body pressed against the clothed form of the man she had grown to love. Her lips hungrily captured his in a kiss as her hands tore at his clothes. If she wasn't touching his warm flesh soon she was going to go insane.

Fuck Kagome!

Fuck Miroku!

Fuck Shippou!

Fuck the Jewel of the Four Souls!

Fuck Naraku and this entire God forsaken quest that seemed to always end with her sport a few fresh new wounds.

She more than content with staying here in her man's warm embrace while being surrounded by nature at its most splendid. She didn't need anything else or anyone but the silver-haired object of her affection. "Inuyasha..." his name escaped her lips in an almost hypnotic slur. "Please...tell me you share my feelings. T-Tell me...please...that you love me." She glanced up, getting lost in his twin pools of gold. She felt his hold on her tighten ever so briefly. Then she felt a rush of cool air followed by her side connecting with earth, that now felt so unforgiving despite the soft grass.

He had shoved her.

"I-Inuyasha?" Her voice caught in her throat. His eyes, usually filled with such caring were reduced to narrowed slits filled with malice and disgust. Lips set in a menacing scowl, and his arms folded arrogantly across his chest. This was a glare meant for the likes of Naraku and Sesshoumaru, yet it was fixed on her. She could only stared in hurt and confusion as he opened his mouth and spoke.

Kagura muttered a curse, a curse that drifted off into the night's sky, unheard. "It's far too late at night for me to be patrolling! Naraku, you arrogant bastard!" She snarled as she soared over the lands aboard her feather. It wasn't her fault that Inuyasha had so easily dispatched Naraku's latest creation. Of course that didn't matter to her master, deciding to take his anger and humiliation out on the nearest living thing, and since Kanna was incapable of feeling emotions than guess who that left?

So after a stern talking to followed by an hour or so of discipline (i.e., torture) Naraku had ordered Kagura to patrol the skies. So angry he was that he didn't even bother to send his flunky demons and insects to spy on her. He simply wanted her out of his sight.

"Maybe next time Inuyasha will make my day and rip you to shreds!" A soft chuckle escaped her. Yes, that would most definitely make her day. Her crimson eyes lit up maniacally as she fantasized her tormentor's demise at the claws of his most hated nemesis. Then the wind howled the arrival of a familiar presence, causing her robe to billow. She smirked. "Speak of the devil!" She shifted her weight and the feather began its decent.

Inuyasha and Kirara were so busy following the flash of white that they almost didn't sense Kagura dropping in on the them, literally.

"Yo!" the wind sorceress chimed as dropped into a crouching position in front of him.

Kirara immediately morphed into her demon-cat form and hissed while Inuyasha jumped into a defensive position. "Kagura? What the fuck are you doing here?" Was Naraku somehow involved? He was picking up strange senses in this forest but nothing that reeked of Naraku's vile stench.

"I'll ask the questions here!" Kagura retorted, fanning her face. If needed she could instantly launch an attack. "Little Inuyasha, wandering the scary forest at night and alone no less!" She smirked that haughty little trademark smirk of hers. "What ever has become of your companions? Don't tell me you..." Her eyes narrowed at the childlike giggle that hauntingly echoed throughout the forest. The wind became stark still, and her blood felt as though it had been replaced with ice water. She also noticed that Inuyasha's and Kirara's gazes had fallen upon something else, something behind her. She spun, waving her fan. "HA!" Wind blades sliced through the air and cut cleanly into the little girl that had been standing behind her. Kagura's first actions were to gasp in shock, she didn't attack children, it was what separated her from Naraku, and that was something held onto very dear. The next was to gape in confusion as the trees behind the child collapsed into pieces even as she stood unharmed. Kagura silently thanked the gods that she hadn't taken the life of child, hiding her emotions behind a mask of indifference.

Kagura was far from being the only one confused. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he'd just seen. How could a human child survive...there! He finally noticed how bone-chillingly pale the girl was, her flesh as white as the clothes she wore with the exception of black splotches on her face and covering her upper torso. Three hideous scars adorned her figure, starting at her left shoulder and traveling diagonally to her right hip. The scars were deep, revealing bone in some spots though she didn't seem to mind much. Perhaps it something to do with the fact that Inuyasha could clearly see through her body and to the forest behind her. "A ghost!" Inuyasha deduced. "Your the one I sensed!"

To their surprises the little turned and sprinted off, passing through the trees as though they didn't exist.

Inuyasha and Kirara gave chase, brushing past a startled Kagura. "I don't have time for you, wench!" He yelled as he followed after the ghost. He didn't know why but he felt he had to follow her. It was a matter of life and death.

Kagura blinked in confusion then glared, realizing she had just been brushed off as nothing more than a nuisance. "How dare you not acknowledge me!" She spat, left eye twitching in annoyance before she gave chase herself. Kagura ran remarkably fast for someone wearing a robe and being barefoot, keeping up with Inuyasha as he bounded after the ghost child till she found herself in a clearing next to the bewildered half-demon.

"She's gone?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Something doesn't feel right!"

Even Kirara seemed a bit put off. It was as if there was something they were supposed to see. It was right in front of them, yet here they stood, blind to it.

Kagura of all people solved the puzzle. "A barrier." She smirked when Inuyasha jumped nearly ten feet.

"DAH! Kagura? I thought I told you that I didn't have time to play with you! Just what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"That's none of your concern. Besides...if you want to break this demon barrier then you'll have to rely on my aid so you had better show the proper respect!" Kagura chided.

Inuyasha balked then seethed. "If you can dispel the fucking barrier than do it already!"

"Ask nicely!"

"The fuck you say?"

The wind sorceress glared at him. Crimson eyes clashed with golden eyes as two of the most stubborn and often immature acting beings in Japan battled for supremacy.

"Heh, your in for a long wait then!" Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "I'm not about to beg."

"Then you don't get in."

"How bout I make you break the barrier!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet, fluffy! Want to dance?" Her fan opened. "I'll more than oblige!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

Kirara glanced from one to the other incredulously. Could they not sense that there was something far more important than their pride? She not-to-gently nudged Inuyasha's leg, giving the half-demon a pleading look.

Inuyasha growled, clenched his fists, and relented. "Kagura...would...would you...p-p-please help me break the barrier," the way he said it would make one think that every syllable that passed his lips hurt him.

Kagura grinned triumphantly. "See where manners get you." She waved her fan. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Several mini twisters screamed through the air, slamming into the barrier that rippled with crimson power before a burst of white. The false image of a clearing vanished, replaced with an ominous looking cave surrounded by forest.

Children. Well over fifty children, ghosts like the little girl they had encountered earlier. They wandered aimlessly around the cave entrance, all sporting their own various wounds from puncture wounds to slash wounds and twisted, mangled limbs. They all reeked of a familiar stench.

"Shigeru." Inuyasha muttered. Just how long had the demon been terrorizing the land? How many innocent children had the bastard slaughtered? He didn't have to see Kagura to know she had the same grim expression he had.

Amongst the sea of white figures emerged the girl they had encountered earlier. "Your friends are in danger."

"Your friends are in danger..."

"Your friends are in danger..."

"Your friends are in danger..."

The children around her echoed her statement in perfect synchrony.

"Shigeru! He's after the others!" Inuyasha snarled, preparing to rush back to the inn.

"You can't save them there." The girl stated matter of factly.

"...can't save them there."

"...can't save them there."

In one fluid motion the children pointed at the cave entrance.

"It is a doorway to his world. The Dreamworld."

"...The Dreamworld..."

"...The Dreamworld..."

"The Dreamworld? Shigeru? Just are they going on about?" Kagura muttered.

"Destroy Shigeru's bridge to this world."

"...bridge to this world..."

"...to this world..."

"...this world..."

"And how do I do this?" Inuyasha asked, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Take Shigeru's jewel shards. Without them you can strike him down in the Dreamworld. You can force him to this plane of existence."

Inuyasha nodded, eyes shining with that determination he held whenever he faced such a challenge. "Then that's what I'll do. I'll kill Shigeru and free every single one of you!" He glared at Kagura. "You stay put! I'll deal with you later!" With that said, he darted into the cave entrance.

Kagura watched the cave mouth glowed white as Inuyasha vanished inside. She didn't like being told what to do.

So naturally she followed anyway. 


	5. Nightmare Becoming Reality

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!!! Work...it's a bitch, but I'm back. So enjoy this next chapter that piping hot with newness!

"Me, have feelings for you? Are you for real!?" Inuyasha snorted with his face tilted upwards, giving him a regal appearance. His golden eyes regarded her with the utmost disgust and loathing. "Why would I want a woman who acts more manly than most men?"

Sango suddenly felt very small under his gaze. Like a child being scolded by a parent for sneaking a premature bite into desert, she kept her eyes trained on the grass, feeling completely unworthy of even staring the man in the eyes. "P-Please...I-Inuyasha I-I-I...please...d-don't do this to me...not you!"

The silver-haired man arched back and laughed. "T-T-To..hahaha...think I would..would..hahahaha...ever want a disgusting and putrid this as yourself! My dick shrivels up in fright of the mere thought of having to explore that hideous demon mouth you call a hole!"

Sango paled, balling her hands into fists as she took one insult after another. In the blink of an eye her fantasy was becoming a terrible nightmare from which she seemed unable to wake from.

'Inuyasha's' insults were relentless and unmerciful. Each barb stabing its way into the demon hunter's heart like a jagged shard of glass, and every step he made toward her, the more she cowered.

The sky itself had become thick with ink-black clouds, the trees swayed violently from the onslaught brought on by the unforgiving winds, and the grass that was so full of life disentigrated into rotten blades of brown.

"Feh, you should see how pathetic you look!" Lightning continuously flashed behind the half-demon, rewarding Sango with sight of a silhouette with crimson eyes and fangs so white they almost glowed. "I think I'll show you!" With a snarl Inuyasha delivered a swift kick to Sango's gut, sending the woman tumbling head over heels down the hill and into the water below.

Sango kicked and splashed feebily. The water felt so thick and hot, as if it were a living entity trying to pull her down into its abyss. She regained enough sense to stop panicing and swim to the top. When she finally broke the surface she sputtered and hacked up the water she had unitentionally swallowed. It was foul tasting of copper, and it was only when she brushed aside the slick mop that was her hair did she notice that she was no longer in a pristine lake.

The water was as red as Inuyasha's eyes and thick like syrup, and filled with bloated bodies and rotting bodily organs. These were no random corpse, no, she knew these very well. They were the remains of her friends and family, hell, it was as if the entire demon hunter village had been dumped into the lake. With a trembling hand she untangled several wet strings of someone's intesines from her slimy hair. With a shriek she wadded through the blood, attempting to push aside the many corpses while keeping the bile from rising in her throat. The stench was beyond pungent, and everytime her bare feet made contact with some unknown body part below the crimson lake she would cry out.

"Couldn't even protect your fellow demon hunters!" Inuyasha growled from his perch on the hill. He sat haunched on all fours with his silver hair billowing wildly in the wind. "Your supposed to be the best yet you failed everyone so miserably!" His laughter sent chills through Sango, forcing her to to cover her ears as she attempted to push out the haunting sound.

She was oblivious to the figure rising from the crimson sludge behind her. The figure lashed out with a chain, sending the weapon's scythe-like blade ripping into Sango's unprotected back.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGH!!!" Sango stumbled forward, nearly plunging into the blood befoe stopping herself and turning around. She shouldn't of been surprised at who the culprit was. "K-Ko...Kohaku..."

The younger demon slayer stood a good distance away, twirling his chain-scythe threateningly. Kohaku's empty eyes regarded her with the same cold detachment as always. "Sister," he spoke in that emotionless tone. "It is time for you to suffer. Suffer for allowing our family to die." One by one the floating corpse rose from their eternal slumber, brandishing swords, scythes, knives, clubs, and even a few severed limbs as blunt weapons.

The horde of zombies trudged their way towards a terrified Sango. Their intentions quite clear.

"HRRRAAUGH!!!" In one burst of adrenaline Miroku succeeded in breaking out of the women's clutches and knocking Naraku away. Taking advantage of his captors surprise, Miroku managed to roll away, clutching his bleeding chest. He reached into his robes and yanked out several sutra scrolls. "STAY BACK!!!!" With a flick of the wrist many of the scrolls found a home on various spots on the demon women.

Naraku chuckled as the women howled and screamed from being purified. The dreaded half-demon kept himself well hidden within his baboon pelt, only one large claw was visible from the fur. "Heheheheh...your pathetic struggles are in vain, monk. You can't hope to defeat me."

Having caught sight of his staff, Miroku kicked it up into his awaiting hands and lunged. A powerful downward swing cleaved the Kagura monster's head in twain in a sickening explosion of red and brains. Miroku ducked under Sango's claw swipe then spun, slicing with his staff, "HYAH!!!" and effectively seperating her upper torso from her lower half. Blood sprayed in a thick inky cloud, covering Miroku but he ignored it, moving to the next attacker. He plunged the bottom of his staff deep into demon-Kagome's chest, kicked her away while yanking out his weapon, and decapitated demon-Kikyo with a single slice. He took heavy breaths before setting his sights on Naraku, who had remained motionless through the entire ordeal. "Naraku! Your minions have failed!" The monk's grip on his staff tightened. "And now you'll join them in hell!"

"Heheheheheh...minions?" Naraku's barely visible lips smirked. "Why I came alone. Has a certain monk lost touch with reality? Apparently he has...hacking away at his friends in such a beastly fashion."

Miroku blinked in bewilderment before glancing down and realizing that the demon corpses had been replaced with the very people he'd been traveling with. "W-What?!?" He staggered backwards, glancing at Inuyasha's headless corpse then to Sango's eviscerated form. "N-N-No...this...this can't be!!" Kagome...the normal Kagome lay before him with a gaping chest wound and her expression one of shock and betrayal. Shippo had been completely sliced down the middle, and Kirara lay in a motionless bloody heap. "WHAT DEVILRY IS THIS NARAKU!?!?!"

Naraku snickered. "Devilry? Oh, is that what you call a simple spell that gave you the illusion of being attacked by monsters? I truly didn't expect you to fall for such a simple parlor trick. You must be getting rusty in the spiritual department, monk."

Miroku's staff clattered noisily to the ground as he seemed to finally take notice of his state. He was covered in blood. Their blood. His friends. He couldn't tears his eyes away from their frozen gazes of pain and shock. "O-Oh..w-w-wha...what have...I done?"

"HAAA!!!" Naraku charged, pinning the near catatonic Miroku to the wall with a slender hunam hand while raising that one vicious claw. Perhaps it was the proximity but Miroku could swear that those horrible nails had grown even longer.

And since when was Naraku's baboon pelt green with red stripes?

"ALLOW ME TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY, MONK!!!!"

"Mama! Papa!" Shippou leapt into his parents awaiting arms, sinking into the warm embrace that he had always feared never experiencing agian. His first thought was that he was dreaming, but that simply couldn't be. It was just too real. His mother's cherry blossom-scented fur tickled his nose while his father's musk was his usual fresh mountain air scent. "I-I-I...I...sniff never...thought I'd see you agian!"

"My little Shippou," Mama whispered longingly. "How I've missed you!"

Papa smirked proudly. "Not little anymore, woman. Our Shippou has grown into a fine young man!"

Shippou blushed. "I-I...well...I haven't been alone...Inuyasha and Kagome have taken good care of me, Papa." Strange...where WERE Inuyasha and the others.

Mama smiled. "And modest, dear."

And just like that everything changed. The place that Shippou had called home exploded with lightning that toppled the tree as though they were toothpicks. "AAAAH!!" Shippou cowered agianst his mother, picking up a stench he thought he'd never smell agian.

"WHO DARES ATTACK OUR HOME!?" Papa snarled, taking a defensive stance in front of his wife and son.

The smoke and flames cleared, revealing the Thunder Brothers in all their wretched glory. "Well, look what we have here!" Hiten replied, staring at the fox family smugly. "It appears that we have intruded on some lowly fox demon family reunion."

Hiten's larger (and far more unstable) brother Maten grinned. "Indeed we have, Hiten! Such a happy get together with such lovely pelts!" Maten's lizard eyes narrowed. "Why that male alone with fetch a sporting sash!"

Papa growled, glancing back to his family. "Stay back you two!"

Hiten's eyes wander up and down Mama's figure. "And the female is quite exquisite if I do say so myself! Perhaps we should keep her alive long enough to have a little fun, eh, brother dear?"

Maten licked his chops. "That sound positively marvelous, brother!" The massive demon lunged. "Allow me! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" 


End file.
